Deceiving is Believing
by Kawaii-Kitty1
Summary: Previously known as The Change. After Syaoran broke Sakura's heart, she swore off all men and changed the way she looks and acts. But now that Syaoran is back...will she change back?
1. Default Chapter

Hey there Minna-san! I know I know, I should be working on If I Told You I'd Have to Kill You, but I just got this sudden idea for a story so I had to write it down.

   Okay, so the gang is around 19 and yes the second movie DID happen, so that means Sakura has magic, but I'm not sure if she's going to use it in this story or not we'll see.

Key

'thinking'

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

"obviously talking"

Um, *cough* I don't own Card Captor Sakura *cough*. Did you hear anything? I didn't…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Sakura sighed, how long has it been since she had had her heart broken? Almost six years by now. She looked into the vanity mirror she was sitting in front of. She had changed so much from the little bright-eyed perky 13-yearold. She no longer had long honey brown hair and those infamous emerald eyes. Her hair was now short and black (think Pink in her new video) and her eyes were a dark blue, thank God for contacts. She now had piercings up along her ears, not to mention on her nose and tongue.

     Sakura opened up a little jewelry box from the nearby bed stand and pulled out a picture. It looked like it had been hastily torn, but taped back together. It was a picture of a young boy with messy chestnut hair and fiery amber eyes. He was glaring at the person who was holding the camera, something that was not unusual for this particular boy.

     Sakura's eyes watered, they had been in love, or that's what she thought. He betrayed her, he broke her heart, and he had solely changed her.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

     I'm home! Onnichan? Otousan? (that's probably wrong…ah I don't know) 'Hmm, guess no ones home'. A thirteen-year-old Sakura grabbed the pile of mail that was next to the door as she walked further into the house. Sakura sifted through the mail and almost jumped for joy when she found a letter with the returning address from Hong Kong. She quickly opened the letter and started reading.

Dear Kinimoto-san,

     Please stop sending letters. I do not care for you; do not attempt to contact me in anyway.

            Xioalang

     Sakura's eyes went blank as she dropped the letter. One thought ran through Sakura's mind, 'How could he?'

     Sakura ran upstairs to her bathroom and looked through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. She raised the razor to her wrist; silent tears were running down her pale cheek. She pressed the sharp tool against her skin and a small amount of blood came spilling out. Sakura dropped the razor, 'NO! I'm not ruining my life because of that," Sakura wiped away her tears with her sleeve, 'that bastard!"

     Sakura picked up the blood soaked razor and instead of taking her life she took her long locks. Sakura basically ripped her hair until it was as short as it was when she was little. She then grabbed a bottle of black dye from the medicine cabinet, one of Tomoyo's little experiments. As Sakura began to dip her hair into the black ooze she whispered to no one particular, "I hereby swear off all men. Goodbye Sakura."

~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~

     Sakura got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her phone. A little light was blinking indicating there was a message. Sakura pressed the button and sat on her bed.

     "Hey Kura-chan, it's me Tomoyo! Why don't you come over for a while, we can spend our last day of freedom before college starts, together! It's about 11:30 so why don't you come over around noon, kay? Ja ne!

     Kura… that's what Sakura made everyone start calling her after _that_ day. She was no longer Syaoran's little when-people-give-you-shit-just-keep-on-smiling naïve Sakura Kinimoto, she was now just-give-me-a-reason-to kick-your-ass Kura Minomoto. People had been calling her that for so long the most forgot she even used to be Sakura.

     (okay I'm gonna start calling her kura now, just so you people don't get confused)

     Kura got back up and walked to her opened closet. She peered in looking for something to where. The closet was filled with dark clothing, Kura figured that would scare off some boys, but oh how she was wrong. It turn's out her almost 'goth' look attracted more men then she did before. 

     Kura ended up with wearing a very dark, very short purple skirt and a black tank top. She then went back to her vanity mirror and proceeded to brush her hair and put on some black eyeliner. After making sure she was slightly presentable, she walked out of her room and towards the front door. Now that she was 19 and going to college Kura moved out of her father's house and into her own apartment. 

     "Kero, I'm going to visit Tomoyo, be back soon!" All Kura heard was a slight mumble from the yellow lump of fur sleeping on the couch. Even after Kura's life-altering change, Kero was still with her. She put on a pair of black boots that went up to her knee and grabbed her keys. When she stepped outside she breathed in the fresh air and decided since it was such a nice day she would walk to Tomoyo's flat that was just a few blocks away. 

     As Kura walked down the street several men and boys called out cat calls and whistled, needless to say she flipped off every single boy. After her heart was broken, Kura had given up on those disgusting creatures called men. Well there was one exception, Eriol. He was there through a lot of hard times, but don't be mistaken, that man belonged to Tomoyo.

     When Kura got to Tomoyo's apartment she punched in the code and went up to room number 236. She walked straight in; her and Tomoyo were best friends since she could remember, and they were closer then sisters.

     "Tomoyo-chan it's me!" Kura went around the flat looking for Tomoyo. The apartment was quite nice, her and her best friend had decorated it together, along with her own apartment. Almost everything in the living room was light blue and periwinkle.

     "I'm in here!" Kura followed Tomoyo's voice until she found herself in Tomoyo's all white room. (I don't know why everyone always puts Tomoyo as a 'purple' kind of girl; I mean her fav colors are beige and white) Her ebony colored hair friend was standing in front of a full-length mirror; it looked like she was trying on their new college uniform. The uniform was pretty stylish, the skirt, which was pleated, was maroon, which matched the tie, and the shirt was a simple black tank top. Lying in the bed was the matching maroon blazer and knee high black stockings. There were no shoes, because you were allowed to wear your own. 

     Kura smiled, "Tomoyo-chan you look great!" 

     Tomoyo blushed, "Okay, so I thought tonight you could sleep over here and we can order in and everything. I mean it's our last day before we have to start worrying about exams, and boys." Tomoyo muttered the last two words; she knew better then to bring up that word in Kura's presence.

     "That sounds great, 'cause I left my uniform and school stuff here anyway."

     Tomoyo clapped her hands together, "Fantastic! So, I think we should start making our 'adjustments' to our uniforms. Then I can videotape you!"

     Sakura sweat dropped, "Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaan."

 It was a little boring, I just had to set up the story that's all. Please Please Please review!!! I may not continue the story if I don't get enough reviews!

 ^_^ Kawaii-Kitty


	2. Love at First Sightor not

Eh, I decided that *** means changing of a scene or time lapse    

 "We're late! I've never been late in my entire life!" Tomoyo yelled while slamming her fist against her bathroom door. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

     The bathroom door swung open to reveal Kura with her school uniform on and her hair wet, "Okay I'm ready to go already, just as long as you shut the hell up! I'm mean really Tomoyo-chan just shut the fu-" 

     Before Kura could shout out another curse word Tomoyo grabbed her by the hand, shoved a piece of toast into her mouth, thrust her shoes on, and pushed her and herself out the door.

***     

     "Please don't ring, for the love of God…" Tomoyo pleaded as she ran through the doors of her new college (still holding on to Kura's hand). The two girls skidded to a halt in front of room A4, Kura took in a deep breath and turned to her best friend, "You ready?"

     The other girl nodded and slid open the door just as the school bell rang.

     "Okay, now that the class is settled I'd like to annouce-" The teacher looked at the two late girls. "Alright, what are your names?"

     "Kura Minomoto."

     "Tomoyo Daijoubu." The two girls faced the classroom and a couple of people gasped. The girls did not look like the typical Tomoedo University students, they had altered their uniforms, nobody had done that, and it was supposedly against the rules.  

     The one named Kura had a pair of black beaten-up converse and had stitched little skulls and crossbones all over her knee-high stocking, she also ironed on a big patch on the back over her blazer that read, 'leave me alone'. Her hair was down and she had very thick black eyeliner on.

     Tomoyo on the other hand had a pair of black shiny Doc Martens and sewn on her tie were little black strips. Her collar was flipped up (I know it sounds a little 80's but I was imagining the uniform and I thought that would look good) and so were her sleeves, she had red eyeliner and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

    (sorry, I love to describe outfits)

     "Gomen nasai Sensei, we were held up." Tomoyo glared at Kura.

     "It's alright, it's your first day, just take a seat."

     "Thank you uh…"

     "Chii."

     "Chii-sensei." 

     As the girls walked towards two seats in the back Kura elbowed Tomoyo, "We really need to work on your attitude, that was just shameful." Tomoyo shrugged.

     "Like I was saying, I'd like to announce to the class that we have a transfer student from Hong Kong, China. I want all of you to treat him like you would treat any other student. He should be here any minute."

      As soon as Chii-sensei had mentioned Hong Kong Kura paled considerably. 'No no no no no no  no no, he's back? I'm not sure if I'm ready.'

     The door to the classroom slid open for the second time and a boy walked in.

     "Class, this is Li Syaoran." Syaoran glared at the class, which made most of the girls swoon and most of the guys glower. Kura caught herself drooling. Syaoran was as handsome as ever, with his messy chestnut brown hair that hung over his brooding amber eyes. He was well built and only Kura and Tomoyo knew why. 

      "Li-san you may sit behind…"

      Kura concentrated on her power, she had gotten quite good at controlling certain things, like peoples thought.

      "Minomoto-san." Chii-san pointed towards the card mistress. Syaoran grunted in response. As Syaoran passed Sakura's seat he gave her one of his glares, Kura stuck out a pierced tongue in response. Syaoran's eyes widened a little, but he continued on his way.

***

     Syaoran walked down the hallway, well more like dragged himself. He was pretty much emotionally drained, for some reason he had thought maybe he would see his love. His Sakura. He had thought he felt her aura when he passed that one girl, Minomoto, but it disappeared. He really had his hopes up of seeing Sakura, he had been getting more and more worried after her letters had stopped coming a few years ago. 

     Syaoran's thoughts were disturbed by someone crashing into him and knocking him down.  

     "Hey watch where you're going next time!" Syaoran yelled. He looked up to and his eyes met with beautiful blue ones. He recognized the girl as that Minomoto-san.

     "You were the one who bumped into me!" The girl yelled right back.

     "Don't yell at me!" By this time Syaoran had gotten up and brushed himself off.

      Kura's eyes flashed with anger, "Fuck you!" She stepped up to Syaoran and pushed him down to the ground. Both Kura and Syaoran growled as she walked off.

     'What a bitch.' Syaoran thought as he got up and walked towards his next class.

     As soon as Syaoran was out of sight Kura ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. 'Go figure, he's still a pompous, self righteous, total and complete…'

    ' cutie!' 

     'Don't think that Sakura! Remember what he did to you? Remember how he broke your heart? He's not hot, he's not hot, he's not hot…' 

     'Yes he is! I bet you want him to…' 

     'Bad Sakura!! You got to keep this up, don't let him hurt you like he did before.' Two tears leaked down Kura's cheeks.

     'God look what he's doing to me already, I'm having a fight with myself.' She giggled, wiped her tears away, and got up to head to her class.

***

     Tomoyo walked into her history class only to see Kura and Syaoran having a glaring contest from across the room. She sighed and walked over to her desk and sat in the one next to her best friend. "Kura, hello? Anyone in there?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Kura's face. She blinked and turned towards her friend.

     "What?" Kura snapped.

     "Um, is this how you plan to exact revenge? Glaring at him?" It was Kura's time to sigh.

     "Eh shut up. I'm not sure what to do. But I do know paying him back for all the shit he's done to me is definitely on the top of my list."

     Just as Tomoyo was about to answer, a teacher walked in a stood behind her desk. "Welcome to history. I know it's the first day but I have a project for you. I think it would be a good way to get to know the other students." The class groaned. "You will have to do a project on a legend. I will be picking partners. The first group will be Maru Akita and Koyo Mitagi," the teacher went down the list. "Tomoyo Daidouji and…"

     "Excuse me, my schedule just got changed. Is this the history class with Hino-Sensei?" A boy with dark blue hair and glasses stepped in front of the class, for the second time that day all the girls in the room swooned.

     "Are you Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

     "Hai."

     "Perfect you will be matched with Daidouji-san. She will explain the project to you." Eriol smiled and went to sit behind Tomoyo. "And the last couple will be," Kura noticed that her and Syaoran haven't been put in a group yet. "Kura Minomoto and Syaoran Li."          


End file.
